Modern communication systems are vital to business operations, such that downtime or outages of those systems can impose a significant cost. Therefore, ensuring that networks perform to their architected availability and mitigating the risk of downtime are key drivers for information managers. Whether the infrastructure is supporting e-commerce, regulatory compliance reports, supply chain management, or even internal electronic mail, loss of connectivity has a severe impact. For example, the impact of network failures (even very minor ones lasting only minutes) can be measured in thousands or even millions of dollars. The ability to quickly identify faults and restore network connectivity are critical to helping companies meet and exceed their business objectives. Consequently, network monitoring systems are needed to detect network anomalies that stem from, for instance, network component failures, cable cuts, etc. However, such monitoring systems can potentially result in large volumes of network alarms that can potentially make it difficult for network managers to identify and prioritize network issues (e.g., outages, faults, etc.) as they emerge.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for providing aggregated network alarms and/or alarm notifications to facilitate identification and/or response to emerging network issues.